Change for the Good Episode 5- New Problems
(The Next morning) (All the girls walk downstairs to the living room) Linsey: Why would the producers want to meet with us? Diantha: It might be about the Briella situation. (A male producer walks in) Producer: Hello ladies. I am here to dicuess briefly about a situation. Paula: What’s the situation? Producer: Yesterday, Briella was being extremely violent so production made an executive decision so permanently remove her from the house. We do not need that type of violence displayed. Surai: So.. Will someone take her place? Producer: You ladies will be expecting a replacement. Sooner or later (Leaves the room) Arianna: Production is so secretive.. Surai Interview: Briella, that’s what you get. You let your anger get the best of you and you got your a** kicked out. Bye h** :D Linsey: So what should we do today? Arianna: We should go to lunch. Paula: I was thinking that. (All the girls get ready) Paula: Y’ALL TAKE TOO LONG TO GET READY (Walks outside to the car) Diantha: B**CH WAIT (Walks outside) (The girls all go to Chipotle and order food. They all sit down and eat) Surai: So what do y’all think the new girl is going to be like? (No one answers) Paula: So what do y’all think the new girl is going to bring to the table? Linsey: I think she’s going to be nice. Diantha: She better be or else I have to fight her. I’M HER ROOMATE. I’m not too thrilled for that.. Surai Interview: What.. This girls just ignored me! I hate being ignored.. Arianna: I feel like she’s going to be mean as hell. Surai: I hope she doesn’t pop off on sight. I’m not scared to fight her. (The girls finishes their food and gets back into the car) (Back at the house) ???: (Opens the door) Hello bad b**ches! (Crickets) ???: Umm.. Nobody’s home!?! (More crickets) ???: (Looks around the house) There girls are some dirty h**s.. ???: (Looks at the pictures) All of them are ugly except for me! (Two cars pull up to the house) Paula: Y’all the door is open. She’s here already? Linsey: Sooner then later.. ???: The ugly b***ches are here.. (The girls walk in) ???: Hey. I’m Jasmyn. I am a star actress. :D Everyone: Hi. Jasmyn: (Shakes Surai’s hand) You’re Surai. You have an amazing voice. But you’re kind of ugly and ditzy.. Sorry.. Surai: Umm.. Thanks.. Jasmyn: (Shakes Paula’s hand) You look irrelevant. Paula: I am a female football player for the world most popular female football team. Jasmyn: That explains why you look like a man. :D Paula: What.. Jasmyn: (Shakes Linsey’s Hand) You look pretty. Not very intelligent but pretty. :D Linsey: ..Thanks.. Jasmyn: (Shakes Diantha’s hand) You look smart but you’re not that pretty.. Diantha: … Jasmyn: (Shakes Arianna’s hand) You’re very pretty. You must be into girls. :D Arianna: Thanks and I’m not. :D Paula Interview: This girl is VERY disrespectful.. She needs to go back from where she came from. Jasmyn: So who am I rooming with? Diantha: Me. The ugly b**ch. Jasmyn: Okay. Thanks for saying that because I didn’t want to hurt your feelings.. Where is our room at? Diantha: First room on the right once you go upstairs.. Jasmyn: Okay! (Goes upstairs and puts stuff down) Diantha: She needs to go. Linsey: She is very disrespectful.. Paula: That’s what I’m saying.. Jasmyn: (Walks back downstairs) So are we going to the club tonight? I know a good club we can go to. A couple of my friends are going. :D Surai: Okay. We can go to your club. Jasmyn: Yay! Thanks. :D Paula: Can I ask you a question? Jasmyn: What is it? Paula: Why are you so disrespectful? Jasmyn: What? I’m not. I’m just speak my mind. I’m happy most of the time. I just love to have f- Paula: (Cuts her off) You called her a lesb***, you called almost everyone ugly and stupid. Jasmyn: We can’t speak our minds here? Paula: You can but- Jasmyn: So that’s what I’m doing. Paula: But you’re doing it in a rude mann- Jasmyn: But I’m speaking my mind. Rude or not. Paula: Okay. There’s a difference between being real and being ru- Jasmyn: And I’m real. Paula: B**CH IF YOU DON’T STOP INTERRUPTING ME! Jasmyn: What’s going to happen? Paula: (Sighs and leaves the room) Jasmyn: Exactly. Weak and ugly b**ches. Jasmyn Interview: Don’t come at me then leave the room. Are we weak as well as ugly? Surai: You’re just straight rude. Jasmyn: How so? Surai: We just told you. Jasmyn: Okay. But I Want you to tell me. Surai: I’m going to be real right now. Keep acting like this and you’re going to get beat up. Jasmyn: Okay. Who’s going to do it? Surai: Everyone in this house. Jasmyn: Okay. That’ll be interesting to see. Surai: It sure well. Linsey: Y’all ready for the club? Paula: I’m not going with a disrespectful b**ch. I’m not feeling it. Diantha: Girl don’t mind her. Paula: I’m just going to avoid a situation. If she acts like that in public I will fight her in public. That’s how I view it. Jasmyn: Y’ALL NEED TO HURRY UP. (Walks to the limo) Paula: I’m just going to stay here. Linsey: Okay, we’ll miss you. (All the girls walk into the limo) Jasmyn: (Pops a bottle) SHOUT TO THE PRETTY LADIES. (Whispers) There aren’t many here.. (Drinks) Arianna Interview: Jasmyn is just annoying and rude. I think the rest of the girls would transfer their hate off of Surai to Jasmyn. (The ladies arrive at the club and start dancing in their VIP area) Jasmyn: YASSS WOOHOO (Jasmyn starts dancing sloppy) Diantha Interview: Jasmyn is an embarrassment to be around. She can’t dance and she’s just has a potty mouth. (Jasmyn friend’s walk to the VIP area) Jasmyn: WASSUP B***CHES! (She hugs them and starts dancing with them) Surai: (whispers to Jasmyn) They can’t be in our VIP area without everyone’s permission. Jasmyn: F**K THAT AND F**K YOU. (Continues dancing) Surai: (Yells) B**CH DON’T BE RUDE Jasmyn: (Throws a drink in Surai’s face) SHUT UP. Surai: F**k this. (Pushes Jasmyn down) Jasmyn: (Starts kicking Surai) (Security takes everyone out the club. Everyone gets back into the limo) Linsey: Why everyone we go to the club we end up leaving early.. Diantha: Ridiculous.. Jasmyn: Blame the ugly and ditzy b**ch.. Surai: Shut the f**k up and do something. Jasmyn: (Throws a drink at Surai) Surai: (Gets up) HIT ME B**CH (Everyone pulls Surai back) Arianna: Stop Surai not right now. (The limo pulls back up to the house and everyone walks in) Surai Interview: I’m tired of Jasmyn. She’s only been here seven hours and I already want to whoop her a**. Jasmyn: (Goes to the pictures and punches Surai’s picture out) Ugly h**. Surai: (Walks downstairs and sees Jasmyn) B**CH (Pushes her away from picture) Jasmyn: (Slaps Surai) DON’T TOUCH ME Surai: B**CH GET YOU. YOU’RE RUDE AND WE DON’T NEED THIS ENERGY HERE Paula Interview: I’m asleep and all I hear is yelling. I’m wondering what happened in that hour and half they were gone.. Surai: Listen, I’m going to give you 10 seconds to leave this room and apologize to everyone. Jasmyn: You’re not my mommy. Shut up h**. Surai: 10, 9, 8, 7.. Jasmyn: (Just stands there) Surai: 6, 5, 4.. Jasmyn: Stop counting. I’m tired of smelling your fish breath. Or is that your va****? Surai: 3- (Punches Jasmyn in the face) (Jasmyn screams) To be continued.. Category:Change for the Good